swaggyslifefandomcom-20200213-history
Pjiwm
Starting from nothing Pjiwm or commonly known as PJ was one of the first people to actually watch TopLists streams. He actually subscribed to him by accident and got a notification about a stream soon after. In August it was just TopLists trying to teach people speak Korean. By September that the streams got a bit more popular, but still very low amount of members watching them. PJ decided that it would be a great idea to create a Discord server for him since he didn't have that before. It was created in October and it allowed all of us to speak all the time without any limitations. And that's how the 'Bizentime' community was born. All thanks to PJ's creation of the server. My relations with him were quite neutral. Nothing special really happened between me and him. He also gave the ownership to TopLists as well of the server. Turning into a bigger role TopLists channel became clearly a dead channel so he moved on to another one instead (Text2Meme). I had good relations with PJ at first, but then things began to go really sour. It went to a point where he became my most hated people in the community. He's the one who also banned me. Around the summer PJ started making videos for TopLists and gained money out of it. There was one incident where PJ advertised something and didn't stop when TopLists said to stop. He got demoted and left the server and later came back. The issue in the original 'Bizentime' discord server became bad so the moderators decided to purge the whole community and relocate them into a new server which today known as 'Text2Meme server'. Then everything became stable. Becoming the fake owner When the new server was created i also came into it and gained back my member position. Top Lists began getting a lot of hate from pissed off meme kids all the time so he gave the fake owner role to PJ and let TopLists hide and spectate while not be disturbed. PJ also created a system where you tag the real Text2Meme you're gonna get banned. The things he has committed in the process In reality PJ is not a good person. Actually he's the worst person in the community. Now here's the bad things he has done. First is raiding my server for no absolute reason. We had an argument of some sorts where he thought that out of nowhere he would just raid my server. I told TopLists about this and he got very upset over it. He also threatened me which i didn't really give a damn about it. He vandalized my other wiki page as well. I tried giving him some background that TopLists doesn't like this at all, but he considered to be all bullshit created so that i can have a reason to fight back. Now why did he threaten me you might ask? Well it's all about the wiki page. He saw it and told everyone about it. PJ doesn't have any popularity whatsoever and cries to delete a page. He's like trying to silence me and hide criticism which is all explained under my point of view. But in conclusion he's a very bad person and i would rather sit for 3 hours listening to kids rather than spending 20 minutes talking to him... Category:Encounters Category:Characters